Frank
Frank '''is an Octarian and a part of the program that had one goal - create new and improved fighters. Appearence Frank's body is composed of 2 things - his main organic body and a fully metalic outer shell. His main body reseambles the one of the normal octopus with spherical magenta-coloured head, purely black eyes, a single hole that serves as his mouth and eight long tentacles. These tentacles have numerous small suckers on them and each also has a blade attached on the middle of every one. The outer shell that's also a part of Frank's body is a metalic grey-coloured ball composed of multiple metal alloys. This ball also have numerous spikes placed in even distance from each other. Abilities Frank's abilities depend on the form he is on whenever he's going to be placed in actual fight. when enclosed in his metal ball he can move while being practically unstoppable - it's armor is pretty heavy for it's size making it so that crystals will bounce off of it, or completly smash into smaller bits upon hitting it. Ink can still cover it, even though it doesn't really do much to the shell, unless it has a very strong corrosive properties. While rolling in his ball, the spikes provide a form of protection against losing control whenever he's on slippery surface, like glass, or ice, they also allow him to roll up vertical walls, or cliffs, they're not really that usefull when it comes to fighting though. While his ball is open Frank's abilities become completly different. His bladed tentacles can act as whips, or he can use them to slash his opponents if it's absolutely necessary. otherwise he's just gonna spit multiple globs of octarian ink from his mouth hole to keep his distance from them. The most dangerous attack he can possibly perform in this form is a whirlwind spin - he basically sets all 8 tentacles horizontally and starts to spin the lower half of his metal ball, making his tentacle blade slice everything in close proximity to him. This can however quickly go out of control and after performing the spin he's dazed for a moment. He can also maneuver all of his tentacles at once, making them all do completly different thing. Behaviour While Frank's main purpose of existence was to become a thing of Inkling doom, his did not react on the rage-inducing treatments at all. Instead he started to see the world in a more realistic manner and became quite serious in every possible way. With that said he still remains calm and it's very difficult to drive him mad. After he was made, it quickly turned out that his intelligence was far above most of the Octarian, or Inkling scientists, which was quickly proved by him correcting an improperly written chemical hardener's formula. This is also one of the main reason why he sees the laboratory he's been created as his home - he always enjoys mixing different chemicals that were sent there and do work on various machines inside the complex. During talks Frank likes to use very complicated vocabulary and sometimes he tends to show off his knowledge about chemistry, electronics and other various branches. He tries to make talks with people he don't know as short as possible, he always appreciates an intelligent answers, words, or sentences from the person he's talking with. With that said, when he's not working on something he spends the time with his head "buried" in books. He learns very quickly and therefore he's proud of every little bit of knowledge he aquired and can possibly aquire. Relations * '''Flinn/Agent 11: He doesn't really mind him too much, he's not planning on opening for him though. He sees him only as a guest. * Aciel: He spent most of his time with him. It's very easy to find a common language with him and for Frank Aciel is like a brother. * Korene: He can't possibly understand her attitude, but she's still like a sister for him. Their ways of being are basically like fire and ice. * Urta: He keeps his fair distance from her. He knows that she's controlled by rage, but still has a hope he can calm her down. Fun Facts * Frank's IQ is 366, as was stated in the documents written by Octarian scientists. * He's mostly closed in himself, both metaphorically and literally, since he spends a lot of time in his ball form.